Forbidden Love: The Heart's True Desire
by Be Savage
Summary: Long ago, in a far, far away land, the young prince Adam is getting ready for two of the biggest changes in his life ever. But after meeting the pauper Jeff, will he give in to what his heart truly wants or will he do what society expects of him?
1. Werthlington Castle

**Yay! Second story! I honestly just pulled this story from a completely random thought. The thought is just explained in the summary, so if you really gotta know what that thought was, just reread the summary. Anyway, read and review because, what's a story with no opinion from the readers? Hope you like Chapter one of Forbidden Love: The Heart's True Desire.**

_**Werthlington Castle: August 15, 1843**_

Christopher Jericho stared out the castle window and watched closely over his birthright property. He was the most powerful king in all of the land and it was all needed in life. He was truly a fair king and even had a family to care for. With Trish as his wife, Adam as his son, and Natalya as his daughter, it was all he could ever ask for as well. Except for the fact that it was about the time for him to select his children's husband and wife. He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead harshly. He'd been lucky. The woman he'd been paired with was exactly to his liking and he to hers. He could only pray his children's matches would be the same.

"Lord Jericho? You must choose now. I have many, many more clients to arrange weddings for."

"Do not rush me, I am trying to think. Now for my little princess, I'd like a devoted, fair, loving, caring, enjoyable, and humorous young lad. And when I say lad, you are to understand that I say PRINCE." He raised an eye as the wedding arranger nodded with grunt.

"And for your son?" the now calmer Lord sighed and shook his head, finally fully turning towards him.

"For Adds, I want someone of striking beauty. A girl who is noble yet humble, soft yet firm and sound. A girl with a caring, motherly nature. Smart, but using words only as she needs. All of this and she must have the ability to be respective to my son. She does not have to be a princess parse, just someone of better respect. And please, don't give us some jezebel or harlot. We're better than that. My Adds deserves better."

"Yes, Sire." And with that, he was off to find the girl who he hoped would be the perfect match.

"I don't think we should have picked for them this early. They're still but infants." Trish spoke from her seated position in the very large master bedroom. She was resting at the side of their bed, her ever-lasting beauty radiating as her beautiful blonde hair curtained around her face.

"Aye, but children and yet this was when we were selected for each other. Just thank god we don't practice the 'blue blood' method." At this she crinkled her nose and all he could do was laugh. "Hopefully, they'll turn out with perfect partners like us." He kissed her soft pink lips gently, smiling against them when she kissed him back.

"Well, that would be nice…but Adam only holds twelve years to his name while our little Nattie possesses only nine!" she insisted wanting to hold on to motherhood just as long as she could.

"Just listen to what you've said. Adam is long over-due for his…selection and for Nat it's the perfect timing! Besides, it'll take many a year before the wedding arranger returns." Her motherly spirits did amuse him though, seeing that she use to be a woman-warrior and my, was she ferocious. She sighed and accepted defeat, shaking her head sharply.

"Mphm…fine." She mumbled, "But I am to meet anyone that wedding planner brings to MY home." Chris laughed and nodded finding his wife even more enjoyable.

Meanwhile, Adam was playing with his younger sister very aware of what was going on. He'd known ever since he beat the servant to the door to let in the wedding arranger. He didn't exactly like the idea of being forced to be with someone he barely knew. He really didn't like that they'd be forced to be with each other for the rest of their lives and on top of that, they'd take over the entire land.

"Addy, big brother, what troubles you?" She whispered pulling on the hem of his pant leg. He looked down at her, showing his toothy smile. He thought she looked adorable, placed in a pink dress with a tiny pink ribbon in her hair encased in curls and flipped blonde hair matching their mother's more than their father's.

"Nothing. I just can't fathom how we should just be happy with a stranger as a mate." She simply smiled up at her brother, somehow making him feel somewhat better.

"But if it makes mummy and daddy happy and the land happy too, shouldn't we be happy as well?" she asked picking up her dolls. Adam was too shocked by her maturity to respond and just picked up one of her dolls, playing with it to make her just as happy as he made her. Since he was the oldest, he was next in line to takeover. He never thought he'd be ready. It scared him. He decided to make a mental note to ask his father if this was normal or not. Whatever was to happen, he'd find a way to get through it because that was the Adam Copeland Jericho way.

"Prince Adam? Princess Natalya?" their personal servant Randall could be heard looking for them down the hall. Randall was almost like another parent. He looked after them whenever they're parents couldn't, which was actually very often. In return, the four were very fond of Randall and considered him apart of the family. "It's time for your lessons!" If there was one thing Adam hated, it was lessons. He saw no point in learning since everything would be done for him when he was king. But like any other day when Randall found them, he went to his lessons carrying on in a very distracted manner. He stared out the window and rolled his eyes whenever the teacher called upon him.

"I'm not sure…four or something?" Adam responded half-heartedly. Natalya giggled in the childlike tone that always made Adam smile, even in lessons.

"No…Adam." sighed through parted lips. "We're going over your readings, remember?" she asked, still trying to have some kind of hope for the boy. But he shrugged and turned away from her shining eyes.

"Didn't read it." He replied in a murmured tone. "I tried but it was boring me half to death." She shook her head before giving her full attention to Natalya.

"What about you little lamb? Did you read your book?" she nodded giving Michelle some form of relief. "Good. What did you find in it?"

"I believe the moral was to follow your heart and choose you own destiny without the concern of anyone else's opinion." Now that was something Adam could get into. He thought it was something he needed to do a hell of a lot more often.

"Very good Nat! You're very bright. Especially for your age."

"Well, thank you Ms. McCool…but I've only followed my big brother's example." He blushed at her words of endearment and couldn't hold back his grin. He wanted the best for her and he probably wouldn't stop until she got that. The surprised look on his teacher's face did bother him a little though. He wasn't _that _bad of a student. He just didn't like to show all of his potential at once. Everyone would always expect something more of him.

"It seems as if he should follow more of your example!" Michelle said with a laugh. But she was the only one. Natalya frowned heavily glancing at her brother who simply sighed. "Uhm..well…lets move on." Adam tuned out her words again knowing he probably already understood. Instead, he glanced out the window again, wondering who his bride would be and if she was near or very far.

Meanwhile, the wedding arranger set out for his journey, climbing atop his carriage with horse bound and three other men to help him with his mighty task. He did have an idea of who he'd acquire for the young lass but for the boy, it'd take much more planning and a farther travel over the world.

"Where to first?" his long brunette haired companion asked.

"Well…" the arranger bellowed in a lighter and more hopeful tone than when they started. "We're probably going to head for northwestern area a bit more towards the sea to gather a prince and after that…it shall be…a free roam." His crew groaned and complained but he raised his hand to stop them. You see, free roams may sound like a stroll through the forest but it was much more complicated considering they didn't have an exact pinpoint of where they'd end and thus no exact place to get food and no exact place to rest. Alas, they began their venture trying to be as optimistic possible. After all, an entire kingdom's future was in their hands.


	2. Nahijimo Village

**I've been neglecting this story. And I'm sorry. And I'll let you know now that its slow in the beginning back WILL pick up soon. I just have to explain their backgrounds and BAM on to the good stuff. **_**LitaHardy21-**_** You and me both! I promise it will soon. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** Thank you! :D I wanna blab the whole story but ahhh I can't ruin it. And yeah, I could only imagine how they were but this is where my mind took me. (:**

Nahijimo Village held many different members from various tribes. They each had come together as one, some from distant castles and others from other native tribes. But the majorities were born into the village and this was no exception for Mickie James. Though this was her birth name among the tribes she was known as Earth Child. She was popular, well-known, respected, and loved among the village even though she was but twelve years old. She, of course, was wise for her age not only academically but in life as well. And she was privileged to the extent of what the bohemian lifestyle possessor could be seeing that she was the high chief's daughter. Though young she conjured medicines, tended to animals, cooked full village meals, hunted, and read the stars for those who requested. Among all, she taught others her special arts as well. Her lighthearted, gentle nature was the only counterpart for her violent, thoroughly trained side, making life much easier for her and the village. All about her knew it was she who would take over the village upon her father's passing or his choosing.

"Lady Mickie, you said you'd pick herbal berries and leaves with me." A young girl by the name Alanna spoke tugging at her light brown dress.

"Yes child, I know." She responded even though the girl was maybe only four years younger than her. Though because she was much more advanced than the average twelve year old, it was more common than most would think. "We still will it just might take a little time. I also have to help Sir Shawn with his wounds."

"Okay." Alanna said with a soft sigh, "Come for me when you're done Lady Mickie."

"Aye, I shall." She nodded and watched the orphaned girl run off to play. She headed back towards the village, following the river closely. Along the way, she whistled a soft tune before letting her melodious voice ring through the surrounding area. It was a song her mother had taught her when she was but a toddler. It was a song of love. She was made to be a guardian and village keeper and leader but she was beginning to long for things any girl her age was aching to have. Acceptance. Love. Happiness. She'd even taken a fancy to a young boy. A young boy she'd never seen outside of her dreams. He seemed to look about her age but didn't seem to be in her area. The only reason she could tell was because the nature that appeared where they were didn't match her location. She'd never laid her eyes on the different types of trees, flowers, and plants that presented themselves around her in the dreams. She huffed heavily, her eyes fluttering shut while she tried to remember everything about him. He hadn't ever spoken or rather she could never hear him. He tried to speak, but no words would come. No sound even. But he couldn't have realized that, because eh continued speaking. He'd wave his hellos and goodbyes, tilting his head slightly when he'd see her, reminding her of a small puppy. She'd tried to follow him once before, but was only welcomed by the wall of her small hut in which she slept at night. She sighed at her past days dreams and continued into the beautiful village, picking random wildflowers on her way. She was truly gorgeous herself and deserved the life of a princess but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the simplicity of living with the land and her people. So even when her father apologized for not giving more, she silenced him with the kind words that he'd given more than enough and it was all she could have ever dreamed of. Except the boy, but she'd never ask him for that. But even so, her father searched night and day for some way to give more. He'd leave for days putting Mickie in charge while he roamed the neighboring lands for her husband. But he'd never admit it.

"Fare thee well father, off to the grocer again, I suppose?" He heard Mickie often ask.

"Aye, I'd send off Alex but servant Riley is sick." He lied. Riley was simply off to another area, much like he was about to be.

"Oh dear, I'll have to pick some medicine then." He bit back a frown as she turned away. He hated lying to his beautiful, caring, and loving daughter but right now, he felt he knew best.

"Yes, well, I'll be returning by the few fort nights morn." Mickie sighed, feelings of loneliness surrounding her.

"Must you go for so long father?" she questioned in her newly saddened tone. "When you are gone, I have no one to communicate. Mother has been so busy."

"Aye, but she merely keeps herself busy because YOU keep busy." He chuckled, knowing he'd miss his daughter as much as she'd miss him. "But do not blame Stephanie. For she does want to spend time with her dearest daughter." He informed with a half hearted smile.

"Chief Hemsley," She said in a happier tone with slightly more jubilant eyes, "please come back soon." She added softly, wrapping her arms around her father tightly. He hugged her back, nodding as he used little to no effort to hoist himself up and on to the horse that he'd be taking.

"Stay safe child." He said with a deep laugh, his mind set on bringing back someone to wed his little Mickie. She watched him ride off until he was out of sight, sighing as she wandered back to the main mud hut of her family's even though she had her own, not too far off.

"Mother?" she called, smiling brightly as she moved the makeshift leaf door aside to let herself in.

"In here Earth Child." She called from a farther room in the back of their home. Theirs was certainly bigger than the rest. This was unintended, of course. They had started this village long before any other settlers had come along. So over time they'd built, rebuilt, and added on to the once small hut and raised it up to be that of which it was. All before Lady Mickie was even born. "Your father is off again, I suppose?" her mother knew of her father's actions and while she too was ready to give her child more, she too was afraid to let go of the last strand of motherhood she was so desperately clinging to. Her little Mickie seemed so distant now, place taken by that of a young woman.

"Aye." Mickie wished she could go too, to travel further than her own legs would ever let her, farther than her eyes could see past the mountains or over the horizon. It seemed to go on forever. This only teased her fantasy of exploring that paradox of space. But no matter where she'd go, she would always return home. "He seems to leave a lot lately..."

"Your father knows best right now!" she said shakily, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Mother, he only attends the market. What else would he be journeying so far for? Besides, neighboring tribes are at peace with us and not many big castles claim land here, thank goodness." She rambled, subconsciously distracting herself without notice. Her mother simply watched, chuckling at the amazing display on her daughter's part. She was far more intelligent than any girl her age, but her intellect even soared past that of grown men and women. This brought her intense joy but intense worry as well. Had they somehow cause Mickie to miss out on the simple joys of childhood? Were they making it worse by searching for marriage now? These questions and many more raced through the obviously concerned mother's mind while her daughter continued to list reasons as to why the outskirts of their land and beyond were perfectly safe and how she was ready or prepared for any danger.

Stephanie warned, "I, as well as your father, am only concerned with your well being and good health. Plans have been made for you. And more plans will be arranged. I trust that you will respect and honor them."

"Plans mother?" She asked, her eyes widening and brightening as the words passed her lips, 'the arrangements to be honored as leader!' she bowed to her mother, gaining a false understanding of why her father had left so often and why her parents were being so secretive. He had to collect the necessary ingredients for such a ceremony in her mind. But it was so early. She wasn't expecting such ceremonies for at least another two to three years. "I understand Mother. I will no longer pry." If her mother and father felt she was ready then so did she. Stephanie smiled, happy that her young but old souled daughter seemingly understood.

Chief Hemsley decided against roaming through his usual route. It hadn't shown any type of positive result yet so why bother wasting any time going eastward any longer. He shifted his horse in a new direction, one he himself hadn't yet ventured though. But that didn't matter. He was going to find his Mickie a more fitting lifestyle, one that she deserved. He hadn't been able to find a way to tell her. Mostly because he didn't know how she'd react. This land was all she knew. All she'd ever been around. Then again she was strong, a fit leader. Many kingdoms near and far would take her for many different reasons. But would she take the kingdom? Was this quest worth it? He shook away his worries and rode on, praying to the gods before he kicked the horse's side gently, urging it to go faster. "Mickie, your life will be beautiful."


	3. His Own Sacred Place

**Updated The Champion of My Heart. I'd feel bad if I didn't update my youngest baby. No beta. Mistakes are my fault. REVIEWS! **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** Thank you, I liked it too (: My mind is an odd place hmm?**

"Prince Adam! Lessons!" Randy called from a higher level in the castle causing Adam to groan inwardly. He couldn't take another day of lessons. Another day of McCool's indirect ridicule. Besides, today (just as almost any other day he had lessons) was too beautiful to pass up. He raced out of the castle wondering where he'd go next. The village was large enough to disappear into but small enough to prevent any true danger fro coming his way. He smirked waving a small goodbye to his home for the day and headed down the road towards the village. "Adam?" Randy called into the now empty first floor of the castle. His eyebrows furrowed absolutely certain that Adam had been there. He'd already searched the rest of the castle and he hadn't been with Natalya. He returned to the second floor, entering the lesson room almost immediately. "Michelle, I can't find Prince Adam anywhere." He informed, leaning against the door's frame.

"Addy's missing?" Natalya asked in her tiny, horrified voice. "Big brother?"

"Don't worry Nattie. Randy will go look for him. Isn't that right, Randy?" Michelle asked suggestively, trying to calm her only student's nerves.

"Erm, yes. Yes, he's probably avoiding lessons is all." He waved off the worried looks, turning on heel to try and find Adam.

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me." Michelle added before resuming her place at the board.

'Or maybe he's avoiding your judging comments.' Randy fought thinking aloud, defensive purely due to his love for the children, and left the rebuttal in his head. He passed through the kitchen in search of one specific Brit. "Layla, if Adam comes back home, send someone for me, alright?" She nodded with a small smile, waving a small goodbye. She wasn't much for words sometimes but she had quite the pure heart. "Goodbye Lay." He mumbled after pulling her into a small hug before leaving the castle, searching the grounds before venturing any further.

"Hello Prince Adam"

"Good day Prince Adam!"

He eventually let go of the heavy sigh he'd been holding on to since the first peasant bowed to him.

"Please, do not lower yourself for me." He requested whole-heartedly. "Just offer a smile." This was why the townspeople loved him. He was humble and kind, never wanting to disappoint them. And in their eyes, he never would. "If anyone from the castle comes into the area, I was never here." The peasants simply laughed and nodded as the prince wandered deeper into the town. They didn't exactly get to see him much so when he did have time or tagged along with servants to come, they were delighted to have him as company. Adam couldn't help but grin while he greeted other townspeople, some with familiar faces and some he'd never even met before. He'd even gotten himself into a game of tag with the townspeople boys and girls. Chuckling, out of breath, smiling from ear to ear. This is what he wanted. To play. To have fun. To run until his legs would let him run no more and collapse on the ground, laughing until his stomach burned. He'd take this life over lessons any day.

"Prince Adam… Sir Orton is searching for you" A teenage girl with dirty blond hair informed him, taking his arm and steered him even deeper into town. When she'd finally let go, he turned off course and ran into the forest, determined to not get caught. He pushed past bushes, vines, branches, and tall grass before deciding he was far away enough to rest his tired body. And that was when he noticed it. That was when his eyes and hand rested on one of the most beautiful trees he'd ever seen. It didn't exactly look any different from other trees; it was just the most centered of them all. It stood alone. He kept his hand on the truck, circling it slowly. Taking a seat, Adam let his long blonde hair curtain around his face and brought his eyes to a close. The chirps of birds, the gentle roar of a nearby stream, and many other sounds of nature encircled him, allowing him to be one with his brand new hiding spot. It was almost like he was the only human being for miles. _Almost_

"Who're you?" the blonde heard an unfamiliar voice call out, obviously to him. He opened his eyes to see a rainbow haired boy standing about a meter away from his body, eyebrows raised high and voice drowned in curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing." He muttered back, not moving his body. He'd never seen this boy before. No. He'd remember that face. Those piercing green eyes.

"Y-Yeah, you could. But I asked first. So answer." Rainbow stood his ground, serious about the current situation. Adam couldn't possibly believe it. Did this boy really not know who he was? He had to be joking – right!

"Pr…Adam. My name is Adam." He concluded with a smile and kind eyes. "Now what's your name?"

"Jeff." He huffed out, not going easy on Adam for a second. "What're you doing here Adam?" Well, it was an established fact that Jeff knew nothing of Adam or his ties to the castle. "I've never seen you around before."

"Well Jeffrey, that's because I'm…new around here." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Its just Jeff." Where yah from?" Jeff continued to question, moving a little closer with each answer he received.

"Dunno, I'm an orphan." But that, that was a lie. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because I don't trust you that's why?" You couldn't say he wasn't honest.

"Extremely blunt." He threw his hand up in defeat. "Alright, bring on the questions."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Close to my age." He noticeably flinched but this didn't stop him. "Right so, if you're an orphan, how long have you been one?"

"Ten years." The lying prince answered un-phased.

"Where yah been staying?" Jeff inquired with slight concern.

"I don't stay, I just kind of wander." He glanced away from the colorful boy and to the sky so to seem as though his mind was millions of miles away. His fibs were so smooth and believable that he'd begun to feel bad for himself.

"Why don't your clothes look like an orphan's?" Rainbow boy asked, eyes squinted and frown persistent.

"This lady gave 'em to me." Good question though. He'd almost forgotten the attire he was in.

"Wow, I'm so…so sorry. But um…I'm thirteen. I'm not an orphan but I only have a dad. My mother died when I was little. I have a big brother. We stay in a village not too far from here. I hear the ruler's of the land are nice… But I don't really pay attention to that." Obviously. "I usually come here to be alone but I guess you can squat here with me too…I guess."

"Thanks." The little prince said with a warm chuckle. "That's really sweet. I didn't mean to intrude. I kinda found this place by accident. Y'know, wandering."

"Yeah, I get it. I was just down by the stream thinking. Its real nice."

"Is it? I should take a look. What were you thinking about? Does your family know you're here? I'm sure they worry." He rambled, getting in some questions of his own.

"Yeah, reeeeeal nice. Just life and where I'm going with it. They know I go off on my own and travel. They use to worry but they stopped forever ago. They still never know where I go though." Adam nodded like he understood but his world was so different. They came from two different extremes but for the sake of friendship he'd pretend he understood.

And just like that he'd made himself a new friend. One that knew almost nothing of the real him. He could be somewhere where no one 'knew his name'. Where he was a nobody, someone that could slip under the radar. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, laughing and talking as if they were old friends. Adam couldn't help but feel close to the boy because the youthful disposition reminded him of Natalya and her innocent gaze. And Jeff, well Jeff was just glad to have a new friend to share this magical place with. "Y'know, fate probably brought us here, together."

"Fate?" Adam asked, his head leaning slightly to the right as he turned to try and look at his already best friend.

"Yeah, fate." Jeff repeated from the other side of the tree watching the sunset. "Kinda like how the sun and the moon are destined to meet up every now and then. Hey, which one can you see the best? The sun or the moon?"

"Oh. Uhm, well…" his hazel orbs turned their sights to the sky, the big, white moon catching his eyes first. "T-The moon." He answered without question. "I see the moon best."

"Great, okay." The younger boy started with a smile. "I'll be the sun and you'll be the moon. Kind of like…new names." Leave it to Jeff to think deeper into everything.

"Yeah, alright. I like that. But hey, I should probably get going." He stood from the tree, dusting off the little dirt he could see on his clothes.

"Wait!" Jeff nearly yelled with wide eyes, lip tucked beneath his teeth, startling Adam. "Will I – " he stopped himself, dropping his sight to the ground, blushing slightly as he rubbed his arm. He was still seated in the same position as before when he looked up from the dirt and back to his 'moon'. "Will I ever see you again?" Adam smiled, giving a short nod.

"Don't worry, I kind of like it here. I've grown attached. I'm not going anywhere, maybe." The green eyed boy grinned, nodding in acceptance.

"See you tomorrow?" the 'sun' of the two asked hopefully.

"Maybe…it all depends."

"Oh…just maybe, huh?" the younger asked sadly, kicking up the dirt to avoid Adam's sharp gaze. Geez, did that ever remind him of his big brother.

"I'll see what I can do." And for once the moon overshadowed the sun, seemingly towering over the shorter boy. He raised his hand to pat rainbow hair, jumping back when Jeff flinched in surprise.

"I didn't…I did not hear you coming upon me." He muttered tugging his bottom lip betwixt his teeth before releasing it.

"Sorry." He whispered pulling his Sunny into a hug. "I'll see you…soon." To which Jeffy could only reply to with a nod against his chest. Adam pulled away, running off after waving goodbye to his new best friend. 'I'm going to get so much shit about this.'

"Adam Copeland Jericho! Just where in GOD'S name have you BEEN! I search all over the damned village, worried sick that you were somewhere hurt! You could've left a note!" Randy continued to fume at the naïve boy, who currently had his hands folded and his head down. "Do you have any idea what – Why didn't you say anything to ANYONE!"

"I didn't want to be followed." He mumbled almost inaudibly. Of all the things that could make him nervous, Randy's yelling was one of the biggest.

"What? You didn't what!" Randy screamed drawing a little closer to Adam.

"I didn't want to be bothered! Okay! I mean, come now, all Ms. McCool does is mock me for not being just like Natty! I **hate** it!" he growled out the last bit, surprising himself just as much as Randy but that didn't stop him. "I just needed a break away from responsibilities and royalty. Where's my childhood? Where's my play time?" he whined childishly, his pout growing. "I don't even know if I have what it takes to be king let alone a good prince." Large, powerful hands reached across the table to grasp Adam's shoulders tightly.

"Don't you…. Don't you ever say that. You're more than good enough. You're going to be the best prince and king there ever was." Adam's face held a crooked smile as he shook his head.

"Sometimes I do not know what to do next." He whispered, so scared and unsure of how he'd adjust back to his captive lifestyle after having a taste of freedom.

"Life gets really hard sometimes but you don't have to choose right now. That's the best part of being young."

"But what if – "

"No. There are no 'what ifs'. Those only leave room for you to second guess yourself. You're greater than you know Adam." Randy let his hand slip from the young prince's shoulder, a smirk playing at his lips. "Don't listen to what others say. They don't know your fate." Adam nodded allowing Randy to pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He sniffled, coughing to hold back his tears.

"You should be more concerned with Nattie. She's going to throw a fit at you." Randy chuckled with a tilt of the head. Adam cursed under his breath before looking around making sure she wasn't near.

"How bad?" Adam groaned trying to estimate the wrath of his little sister.

"Tears. Yelling. Worst tantrum I'm seen in….actually ever from her. She just kept screaming 'I want my brother! Find Adam! Where is my big brother!' all throughout the day.

"Hopefully I'll be able to 'big brother' her anger away." Almost as if on cue the young girl's voice blared through the lower level of the house like never before.

"ADAM COPELAND JERICHO!" her tiny but somehow loud and high voice rang through his ears. He'd laugh if he wasn't so afraid. "Where in god's name have YOU been! Do you know how worried I was?" With every few steps she descended, a new question rose. She made her way to him with a stomp or two and shoved Randy out of her way. He'd moved on his own accord but couldn't help but take the chance to remove himself from the room and ultimately, her rage and the situation.

"Good luck." He mouthed with wide eyes and a mocking grin. All unnoticed by little Natalya.

"I thought something happened to you! You didn't even tell me you were going. I thought we were supposed to share everything." She'd gotten quiet, lowering her head with a whisper. "We're all each others got, remember?" Her eyes glistened, showing him how worked up she'd really gotten. Her anger finally subsided and was replaced by subtle sadness, gentle sniffles and whimpers. He wrapped his arms around his younger sister, pulling her closer to his body. With her forehead now against his stomach, her eyes closed tiredly.

"I'm sorry baby sister. I didn't know you'd worry so badly. I've got much to tell you and it won't be my last time slipping out on lessons. But you can't come with me, okay? You aren't old enough."

"Mhm." She muttered with a yawn, slipping her thumb between her lips. She was much too tired to fight him on the subject now. He beamed, picking her up and carried her to the staircase.

"Blow up on me and then doze off, hmm?" he joked expecting a snappy comeback. But her head was resting at his shoulder and her eyes were shut with a relaxed snore. "You must've been waiting up for me all day." He said aloud, finally reaching her room. "A Natalya without her daily nap is a scary one indeed." When he tried to lay her down she whined and grasped at the collar of his shirt. And so, with a sigh, he laid with her in the smaller royal be. Cuddling into the spare pillow, he pulled the covers up to their shoulders. "Goodnight Nat."

"Mmm..night." she yawned, slipping right back into her reverie state with Adam following close behind. Deep in his mind he wondered what Jeff could have been up to.


	4. Gentlemen, I May Have Your Solution

**Yeah, I suck. I'm a twat for not updating often. But this chapter is a gift to those who read it whether you review or not…so… happy holidays! **_**Amanda-**_** they're so fucking amazing together. Absolutely one of my favorite pairings. I wonder what Jeff will do too! **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** I LOVED writing that scene! That tree is more important than you know. Haha Adam got his ass chewed out!**

"John. Can we just take the boy back to the castle already? He's so reckless." The shorn auburn haired male requested speaking of the prince who'd only just fallen asleep. Besides, he was already over the free roam.

"Yeah! We've been at this for days. I'm tired of wandering around like a beggar only to find NOTHING." The short tempered, shorter man added.

"You're tired of damn near everything Michael. Now calm the fuck down and put more wood on the fire." John retorted, completely fed up with their complaining

"You agree with us, don't you Drew?" Mike asked searching around for someone else to agree with him.

"We were given ah mission. Just beh patient." He spoke with his eyes closed and his arms crossed from his seat at the back of the carriage. "And keep ih down. The young lad is still in 'ere sleepin'." He jerked his head towards the carriage, huffing tiredly. Yeah, he hated free roams as much as the next guy, but he wasn't going to sit there and complain. That wasn't going to change anything.

"God damn it! Fucking Irish. Always so damn indecisive." Mike yelled making the third companion jump slightly. Drew's eyes opened slowly, staring daggers at Mike.

"I'm not fuckin' Irish." He growled before closing his eyes again. "I'm Scottish." Then he mumbled something about a 'fucking idiotic, whiney, lazy asshole' and shifted into a more comfortable position. John couldn't help but smirk at his crew. Crew, they were more like a family now.

"Daniel. You've been awful quiet…lately. Are you alright?" The blond haired, baby blue eyed man questioned, smiling when the younger man raised his head to look at him with knitted brown.

"But I just spoke a minute ago." He pointed out confusedly causing a chuckle to make its way out of John's mouth.

"No, I mean before that." He explained placing a hand on Daniel's back.

"Oh…I just want to find the right girl for this other kid. We don't get second chances, you know." John nodded with a sigh, seeing how big of an effect the business placed on his youngest member.

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll find her out there somewhere."

"Yeah Dani. There's hundreds, thousands of girls that would fling themselves at a prince." Daniel wrinkled his nose befuddled.

"Wouldn't that hurt the prince and the girl?" he asked seriously. Mike ran a hand down his face while John explained they wouldn't literally fling themselves and how it was just an expression. "Pretty dumb expression." Daniel muttered turning to look at Mike.

"Whatever Daniel. I'm awesome. You just don't get it." Michael lay on his back to look up at the starry sky. "I guess this is the nice part of free roams. Besides getting paid."

"I see the moon, the moon sees me." Daniel started to sing but he'd always forget the rest. This always prompted Mike and John to continue with the next lyric.

"God bless the moon and God bless me."

"S'not how ih goes…" Drew muttered from the carriage making everyone set their sights to him instead of the sky. His eyes were still closed though so he did not stir under their gaze.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked begrudgingly. "I've been singing that lullaby since I was six; I think I'd know how it goes."

"I think I know you're wrong." Drew retorted pushing Mike towards slight anger and frustration.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you sing it then?" he challenged and smirked when Drew grew silent. "Ha! Told you he didn't – "

"I see the moon, the moon sees meh. Down threwh the leaves of the old oak treh. Please let the light that shines on meh, shine on the one that I love." He said in a sing-song voice before opening his eyes to see Mike's disdained look.

"It doesn't count. You're accent fucked it up." Michael spat, upset that he was wrong.

"Actually, I think it complimented the song well Drew. Good job." Drew closed his eyes again and nodded with appreciation. John grinned and bit his lip knowing he'd hear Mikey for hours about how he could've just let Mike have that one. Daniel had already drifted to sleep listening to Drew sing and was curled against John near the fire.

"Free roams still really blow John."

"I know Mike…I know. But we just gotta keep going until we find a good bride for Prince Adam."

"M'glad I'm no prince. I'll take wandering over that caged lifestyle any day."

"Yeah. The wonderful glee of being free." John agreed with the cheesy rhyme. The wind whispered and fluttered around as the area grew silent. The warmth of the fire kissed their skin relaxing them all at once. All was at peace, even if only for the moment.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I think I might have the answer to your problems." Mike jumped up and glanced around at the darkness surrounding them.

"Show yourself!" John shouted as Drew joined Mike silently. A large figure guiding a horse came from the shadows and stepped into the light of the fire.

"Lower your guard sirs. My name is Chief Hemsley. I am on a mission much like yours. I want to find a prince for my Mickie." Mike stood down and Drew stepped forward sizing the stranger up.

"'Ow long 'ave you been around us?" he squinted at the Chief and made his way to the fire.

"Long enough to know your worries. We can help each other gentlemen. I've grown tired of traveling as well…" He took a seat against a rather large boulder, still holding on to the horse's reigns.

"So what do you want from us, Chief?" the leader of the pack asked hesitantly letting his baby blue orbs drift to the larger man.

"Is it not obvious? Come back with me to my village and consider my daughter for your Prince. If you do not like her then fine, we part and go our different ways and start all over again." He proposed carefully.

"Drew. What do you think?" Cena asked rubbing Daniel's shoulder gently. Poor thing was so tired that even the man's arrival hadn't shaken him.

"Ih seems legitahmate." The Scottsman crossed his arms and turned on heel, heading back to the carriage.

"Mhm…Michael?" Cena glanced to the last remaning member of their group that was awake.

"Well…this could be our answer Johnny." John simply nodded and shifted as to not disturb his sleeping companion.

"Chief, looks like we're coming with you." He laughed as the words left his mouth.

"Ah yes. Very well then. Splendid!" He laughed joyously, his hand tilting back slightly. "I will make sure you're very welcome in Nahijimoe."


	5. A Lie Told is a Secret Earned

**Adam! Jeff! Lions, Tigers, and Bears! Oh my! Ha-ha, ha haaaa. If that didn't make you laugh then I'm not sure what to tell you because I sure did. **_**Bourtonfreak13-**_** Woo. *rubs forehead* I'm happy you said that because I thought people might think it looked weird. I have successfully captured Drew's sexy accent. Now if only I could hear it more. Hmm. **_**Amanda-**_** awhh (: You really think so? That makes me feel amazing! Ha-ha, I hadn't even thought about that yet! I wonder how they're going to react when they find out. I wonder how he's going to react when HE finds out :O lol yes, I do have a dirty mind.**

It had been three days since the prince had seen his pauper friend. He wasn't about to make it four. Randy agreed to let him go as long as he got back before it grew too dark. Adam agreed to go after lessons, most days. Today, who knew?

"Nattie. I might skip lessons today, alright?" the royal son laid on his back, stretching across his bed. As of late, instead of going downstairs to meet in the playroom as they normally did, Natalya brought her play things to her brother's room and sat on the floor beside his bed to listen to Adam's story of his new friend time and time again.

"Are you going to see him again?" Nat asked without looking towards her older brother. "I'm sure he misses you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna see Jeff again." Adam blushed but as far as he was concerned it was the blood rushing to his head from letting it hand off the edge of his bed.

"Are you ever going to let me meet him?" she put her dolls down and climbed up to her brother's side, leaning on her elbows, resting her head on her hand. He pulled himself up and turned over to lie on his stomach instead.

"Well…that's the thing. There are some parts I didn't tell you." He hesitated trying to find a way to explain his fib gone wrong. She rolled her eyes and wondered what her brother could've possibly gotten himself into.

"What did you do?"

"He didn't know I was the prince. So I told him I was an orphan." He said simply as though it was all justified.

"You know you'll have to tell the truth sometime, right? Then what's he going to say? Or do?" She advised with a frown equivalent to that of a disappointed Randal.

"The only reason I lied was so he wouldn't judge me differently than everyone else. So he'd like me for the real me." Adam was desperate to have some type of good reasoning behind his actions. He really didn't want to believe that he messed up that badly.

"The real you is a prince fit to be king Addy. You should probably come to terms with it. The younger of the two slid from the bed and gathered her dolls, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going? Don't go!" Adam scrambled to sit up, reaching out to her sadly.

"I suggest you go tell Jeffery the truth right now." She walked slowly towards the door, looking over her shoulder nonchalantly, "When you bring him here to meet me, I don't want to have to lie and say I'm some servant girl who found you around the castle grounds and brought you in or something along those lines."

"That's an excellent story. I hadn't even thought that far ahead. Are you sure we can't use that?" he joked with his charming grin. She stopped at the door and turned around to shake her head facing him.

"Wouldn't get very far with everyone here calling you 'Prince' and me 'Princess', now would it?" she raised an eyebrow and started to leave the room once more.

"By the way," Adam started, making Nattie pause mid-step. "He doesn't like to be called Jeffery." Nattie nodded with a smile before continuing to her room. Adam supposed she was right, he should tell Jeff. But he was so afraid of the outcome. The only real friend he had could be gone in the same week he'd received him. Like a gift from the heavens. He moved from his bed to pull back the curtains from his window and stared out the opening, letting the sun's light shine down on him and the warmth brush against his skin. He could only hope his own sun would be so forgiving.

* * *

"Jeffery! Why do you look so down? You've been this way since yesterday. And the day before that!" the dark haired boy ranted getting dressed for the day. Jeff, who was still in bed, merely turned over, facing his brother.

"I know big brother, but please let me stay in bed." Jeff had yet to tell his family of his new orphan friend. He didn't want them to go on about strangers and how they were dangerous and tell him how he couldn't see Adam anymore.

"Matt is right Jeff. All you do anymore is go out adventurin' then come back all late when the sun dun set and eat and sleep. Why are you such a loner, boy?"

"I just don't…I just wanna be alone during the day." Jeff half lied, frowning before nestling into his covers deeper. His father's tone always got to him.

"And well into the night! You never know what could be out there, who could be out there!" Matt added with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll be back for lunch. I'm going to go play with some friends. Bye Dad! See yah Jeffy!"

"I oughta be leavin' too squirt. I'm going to let you sleep in, but you be up by dead noon, okay?"

"Yes sir." Jeff mumbled allowing his father to stroke his hair then leave his side and ultimately, their home. After waiting about five minutes, he sprung out of bed, fully dressed and ready to make his way to his special place. He'd only hoped that his moon would be there too. But much to his disappointment, once he was past the village, through the vines, and over the creek, Adam was nowhere to be found. Jeff frowned, slumping against his side of the tree. "Adam…why haven't you come back?"

"Hey Sunny! Why do yah look so mopey!" Jeff's head popped up at the yell, looking all around before hearing a rustling above him.

"Moony? Is that you?" Jeff still couldn't lay eyes on the boy but just hearing his voice filled him with excitement. Before he could blink, Adam was dangling above him, forcing him to jump back so he'd land safely.

"Miss me mu – AH!" Adam yelled as Jeff squealed, and pounced on him as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Where have you been? I was scared you'd never come back." Jeff admitted sheepishly, looking up to Adam.

"Well, y'know… I had to wander on further…but you were always on my mind." Adam's cheeks blushed at the sudden truth of his words.

"Really? You were on mine too. Why don't we go to the creek I told you about some days ago? I know you'll love it!"

"Lead the way, my friend." Perhaps he'd gather the nerve to tell Jeff the truth there. As time crept by, perhaps turned into possibly, possibly into maybe, maybe into eventually, and eventually into never. He refused to give up their amazing friendship because of a role in life he had no type of control over. When the sun moved into its highest position of the day, they returned to their tree, feet still damp from the creek's water. "I'm really glad I came back Jeffy."

"Yeah…I'm glad too. Please, don't leave so often for so long anymore. I hate it." The villager turned away looking towards the sky with arm over brow. "I gotta go." He spoke quickly, but groaned just as fast. "But I don't want to leave you!" Adam frowned sharply with an agreeing nod, his head screaming for him to just let the truth in all its entirety play off his tongue, but his heart continued to refuse almost as though with just a shake of the head. The pleasure of the norm was all too great for him to let go. "Why don't you just…come with me?" Jeff asked, smile growing with each word. The prince's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. Go? With Jeff? Back to the village? He must've been insane. Adam's hands raised in a poor attempt to turn down the pauper.

"Uhm. I don't know if that's such a great idea…"

"Yeah mean you don't want to go? But I thought we were having fun…" Jeff trailed off with a furrowed brow. Was Jeff going to cry? Adam took his friend's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Let's go." Though Adam couldn't predict how things would go, he'd assumed that it would be far from good. But those pretty green eyes darkened with sadness and he couldn't say no. It was impossible. He'd just have to see what else fate had in store for him. Jeff had to just about keep himself from skipping along home with his friend in tow. Time seemed to slow down to Adam and it felt like torture just trying to get to the village. "How much longer Jeff?" Of course Adam knew how far off they were, he just needed to make some type of conversation to force time to go by faster.

"It's not too much farther now. You'll love it! I think." Jeff glanced back at Adam a wide smile playing across his face. Adam forced one too more for Jeff than himself.


	6. Out of Place and Out of Time

**Don't hurt me! This is the longest chapter I've ever posted ever! I took a break, yes, but only to improve and because my internet was off…again. Don't blame me on that one, I don't pay that bill. It's not my job…yeah. So… review replies! **_**Amanda- **_**Who knows? Maybe Adds will get through it with his head low and eyes set to the ground and get away with it. But then again, maybe he'll get busted and Jeff will blow up on him. But is Jeff really that kind of person? Time will tell. **_**Bourtonfreak13- **_**Thank you very much! :D Jeffy and Addy are extremely adorable and I love them to bits and pieces. Bad times will come but…for now…**

The closer they got to the village, the more fidgety Adam became. It was midday. That meant many folk were out playing, going to market, and such. Adam would be spotted. His cover would be blown, this he knew. He had to think of something, anything to stop this.

"Jeff, wait. I do not…I am…I cannot meet your family. I don't want them to think the worst of me." Adam cringed near his sentence's end. From Jeff's point of view it seemed like a physical reaction to his shame, which was only half true. Adam knew how they'd truly react. They would bow and ask 'how milord was doing this fine day' or something of the sort.

"What do you mean Adam?" Jeff couldn't help but grip Adam's hand tighter out of a deep concern for his friend.

"They will think I am scum. They will send me away without a thought. I am a wanderer, a drifter."

"My family is not like that. Adam you have nothing to fear." By the end of Jeff's reassurance, they were halted with Jeff facing Adam and Adam staring at the ground. "Adam."

"I'm just afraid." Afraid of what Jeff would think the moment he found out the truth, afraid of being alone again. Afraid…he'd never been this frightened in his life. The shorter teen dropped the others hand choosing to grab his shoulders instead.

"As long as I am here, you do not have to be." The prince smiled but despite the warm words held on to his nervous tendencies. Straying Jeff from his path was tougher than he'd originally thought.

"Please talk it over with them first? I would just like to be sure." When hesitation flooded Jeff's eyes, Adam was sure he'd won.

"Will you promise to be back tomorrow at our special place?"

"Underneath our special tree is where you will find me. This I swear, my sun."

* * *

"Papa! Papa! I am so pleased to see that you have returned." Mickie hugged Chief Hemsley tightly as the tribe crowded around the two. He'd only just descended from his horse when his arrival was noticed.

"I am pleased to see you as well. I have missed you so dear Mickie. But I have news!" Not too far off were John, Drew, and Michael. Daniel and the prince they'd already claimed stayed in the carriage because the prince didn't want to stop and see some 'filthy villagers'. Daniel stayed because someone had to watch the brat. The newcomers went unnoticed to all but some and under the growing questioning gaze of the tribe's people, they felt severely out-of-place. "My people! These men have come with the hopes of finding a woman fit for a prince. Treat them well." The father knelt before his only daughter and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Mickie, if these men believe you are the woman who can marry this prince, they will take you back to his castle and you will live out the rest of your days there and one day you will be announced as queen of their land." Hunter pushed a strand of hair from his daughter's face, awaiting her reaction. "Well? Does that not sound like an amazing opportunity?"

"What of the village? All I wish to do is be leader of this village." She told him truthfully, her emotion unchanging.

"Why, I will remain the leader until my last breath. Then, my chosen heir will take over." He explained as the crowd broke apart. Even though technically speaking, any villager was eligible to present their own daughters for selection; they all simply loved living there far too much to leave it behind.

"I am your heir. That is supposed to be me. Will they send for me?" Mickie seemed to perk a bit but the mood dropped with her father's smile.

"Mickie, you will be far too busy ruling your own new land beside your new husband." He stood, calling over the head of the wedding arranger's team. "This is Lady Mickie. I hope you will find that she is to your liking." John's crystal blue eyes traveled from the chief's face and trained on Mickie's half-lidded eyes. She was uninterested, that much he could tell but even in her passive and indifferent gaze, he could see beauty and elegance. "Give him your greetings Mickie." The young girl wanted to give him much more than her greetings. For her father's sake though, she held her tongue.

"Hello kind sir." Though her voice was flat and just as uninterested as her stare, John bowed before her and she began to wonder if she could go on much longer without snapping.

"Well, is she fit for your prince John Cena?" Hunter piped up hopefully, believing he'd truly found a better future for his only child.

"We will have to observe her further. Interview some villagers, that kind of thing." Mickie's hands balled into fists as she fought herself internally. This wasn't what she'd wished for.

"Understood, carry on as you may." Chief Hemsley removed himself from Earth-Child's side to conserve with higher ranked villagers that chose to linger about after Hemsley's arrival. John squatted to reach the girl's eye level.

"Well hey there Miss. Please to meet ya." John offered in a friendly manner.

"I do not appreciate being analyzed in such a way." The straight faced reply took John by surprise, such surprise that he howled out in laughter. She did not reciprocate but he didn't seem to mind either way.

"I will keep that in mind. I will also take this opportunity to apologize for some of my crew's personality and behavior in advance."

"I will excuse their behavior if you excuse my own." She murmured honestly. They locked eyes and nodded in agreement automatically understanding each other.

"Well, on to more important things." John stood and after a moment's pause, he began circling the young girl. Just as she considered reminding him of how she didn't like to be analyzed, he spoke. "You have the posture of a leader. You are opinionated, a hard worker, a person of the people, hard to impress but not hard to please, difficult to persuade, terrible at hiding your feelings, thoughts, and horrid at holding your tongue. You are respectful for your father and villagers' sake. You are wise beyond your years. Life beyond this village and its surroundings is unknown to you. You have simple dreams but they are admirable. You are by far the most impressive young lady I have ever had the pleasure to meet and study and believe me, I have studied people most all my life." While Mickie was thankful for John's words, she had to come clean about how she truly felt in her heart.

"Thank you sir. While your words of me are true as far as I know, I am uninterested in your prince. I wish to stay." He feared she'd say that. He just knew she would. How could he tell her that no matter what, if her father allowed it, she'd be taken if adequate? Even if John didn't want to take her against her will. John really didn't want to. He didn't want to deteriorate her dreams before they'd even begin in a matter of seconds.

"I fear it is not our decision, darlin'. I have orders to bring the best to the Prince of Werthlington. Whether it is my wish to or not is an entirely different matter." While Mickie understood his intentions and knew he was just following orders, she could not cooperate with him.

"I hope you realize I am going to do everything I can to fight this." She warned him, quite fairly because in the short time since their meeting she'd grown to respect him. He grimaced slightly but nodded nonetheless.

"I have known it from the moment you learned of our mission here. I hope you realize that I am dreading the second I have to crush any hope you have of staying in your home." John bowed once more, signaling that he'd be departing from her presence then retreated to his carriage to converse with his crew. Mickie backed away from her distancing figure and turned away to journey to her own home. At first, she walked in a steady pace. Then she jogged, foot after foot picking up speed until she was running. His words bounced through her mind, rattling around as they replayed endlessly. Did he mean what he said? Was it true?

"_I am dreading the second I have to crush any hope you have of staying in your home."_

Lady Mickie shoved the leaf door aside rushing into her home. She searched through the rooms of the hut pausing only when she found her mother. She was sitting on the floor with her back facing the door, fiddling with something Mickie couldn't see.

"Is it true? Am I to be sent away?" she cried surprising Stephanie who looked over her shoulder to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Mickie…"

"Just…Just tell me if it's true." Desperate for an answer, the young girl stepped into the space and pleaded for an honest reply.

"Mickie, your father and I only want what's best for you. We are not sending you away. We're sending you to a better life." Her words did not calm the tense lass; in fact it proved to only arouse her anger.

"So you knew about this too?" Her words released emotions in an out lash that could not be mistaken for anything other than hurt via betrayal. "You allowed this to go on. As long as it is what is best for me in your eyes, it does not matter if it makes me happy? That is unfair."

"Mickie no one ever promised a fair life." Stephanie stood to reveal what she'd been working on before Earth-Child interrupted her concentration. A brown poncho…but what it for was unknown. "There was and is nothing I can do to stop this. From what I have been told, it is up to the outsiders now." Stephanie glanced to her only daughter with tear filled eyes then returned to the poncho. She knelt to gather it and muttered "If you are going out again, take this. I know you will not be back until dark and it will be cold by then." Stephanie turned, extending the poncho to Mickie with the gesture to take it. With a huff, Mickie snatched the poncho away from her mother's grasp, slipping it on over her dress. Stephanie lowered her arm, biting her lip shakily in an attempt to prevent her tears from falling. Putting her back to her child, Stephanie sighed in a short breath. "I suggest you use your last days in Nahijimo wisely." The girl was sensible enough to understand the conversation was over and the only thing she could do was follow her mother's suggestion. Though filled with bitterness from what she still believed was betrayal, Mickie planned to keep her last promises to the tribe's people before her departure. First, she'd find the orphan Alanna and pick the herbal berries and leaves with her one last time. She'd meet with Lady April and nurse Sir Shawn once more. He was the wisest man she knew. He'd help her find her answers about her situation. Mickie grabbed a satchel from her room and took off to gather the orphan girl. It didn't take long to find Alanna. She'd grown curious of the crowd of higher ranked men that gathered around Chief Hemsley but her attention span was only so long and it didn't take much time before she was interested in the horses that pulled the outsider's carriage.

"Alanna, I am free to pick those herbal plants with you now."

"Lady Mickie! Look at this big creature! It is so pretty." The child reached out to pet the majestic animal giggling when the horse responded with a sound of a whiney.

"Beautiful, is she nah? Her name is Midnight." Drew's voice jolted the two out of their peaceful moment, making Alanna flinch and hide behind Mickie out of panic. "Awh yew duh need tah beh scared. I would nevah hurt yah."

"You are much larger than her. Naturally she is going to be frightened. You should not sneak up on people like that, you know." Mickie wrapped an arm around the shaking child who buried her face into the fabric of her Lady's dress.

"I did nah intend tah scare the child. I just wanted tah talk abah the horse because she took interest in ih." Drew squinted slightly at the older of the two girls and a smile overtook his face. "Yew are her aren't yah? Feisty little thing yah are. Unmistakable though, I will give yah tha'. I will enjoy teaching yew the ways of the land yew will beh off tah."

"What is he talking about Lady Mickie?" Alanna's voice was half muffled but her question was still comprehensible to Mickie.

"I am not sure Alanna dear." She didn't take her eyes off of Drew whose identity was only known as a man of the outsider's crew. Her look dared him to clarify her question but he would not, admittedly for fear of her wrath. "Let us be off now to pick those herbs." Drew watched her withdrawing figure consoling the child attached to her leg. It appeared that she was excellent with the people. Wonderful. One less thing he had to look for in the girl.

* * *

Picking herbs with Alanna went better than Mickie expected. The usually hype and excited child listened carefully and was genuinely attentive while they searched near the river. The elder wanted to tell her young companion of the recent news but had trouble forming the sentence in a way that the girl would understand. She didn't wish to tell her that this may very well be the last time she harvested with her, especially when they were having such a good time. When they held all the herbs their arms could carry, they decided to return home. It was then that Mickie got emotional as she pondered the thought of never making the back and forth journey that had become so comfortingly routine.

"Alanna…I have important things to tell you. This may be the last time we get to enjoy this quest together and for that, I apologize." Mickie bit back tears, feeling a need to stay strong for the orphan.

"But why Lady Mickie? Will you take on your papa's job so soon?" Alanna's assumption had Mickie almost choking on her breath, fighting the sobs threatening to spill out.

"No. It is different from that. It is hard to explain."

"Will I ever see you again?" the question was shaky as it hit Mickie's ears but it didn't lack in nerve-wracking power. She froze in her steps and Alanna followed suit moments later.

"I do not know." The words were a gentle whisper that promised to break her eventually.

"Why do you wish to leave Lady Mickie?" Neither had yet moved and it seemed like the earth, in addition to time, had ceased to move as well.

"I do not! I am being forced. I am…" at a loss for words, Mickie found the strength to move again and pushed on bringing Alanna back to her senses. The rest of their trip was traveled in silence. With promises to bring Alanna to Sir Shawn with her later, Mickie made her next stop at Lady April's hut, not too far off from her own. April received her well, ignorant of the village's latest information. She seated both of them at her dining table and brought cups of sweet juices which Mickie was sure had come from red and purple berries just outside Nahijimo.

"Father just went out to greet Chief Hemsley." April explained with a light smile.

"I saw him there with the others." Mickie mumbled, staring at her cup. She wrapped her palm around it, sliding her fingers in the handle.

"It is good to see you again. That is a very nice poncho Mickie. Did you mother make that for you?" April asked sweetly. Mickie glanced down at the garment, forgetting that she even had it on. The sight of it only made her sour and reminded her why being there was so urgent.

"Yes." She nodded slowly, head still tucked low. "Mother did make this for me." She occupied herself with the cup's handle, admiring how carefully it must have been made. "Because you are my closest friend, I must warn you that I come bearing bad news." Mickie took a sip of the sweet beverage before continuing. "I will be leaving the village." April's hold on her cup slackened slightly, but she regained hold quickly. She couldn't risk breaking something she worked so hard on making.

"For how long Mick?" The normally cheerful girl chose to think better of her friend's words and waited instead of assuming.

"I do not think I will be returning" Mickie had come to terms with the situation at hand but she still didn't like it nor would she let the interlopers see that she was struggling to keep up her rebellion. She might come to accept it but she'd never agree with it.

"When and why?" Mickie could hear the tears in her friend's voice and found it exceedingly difficult to go on with an explanation. She let her begrudged emotions out about her father and mother going behind her back, the intruders, and an unknown prince in some unknown kingdom in a far off land. She was upset when it was over, but it did her better than holding it all in. "They want you to be happy but they are just killing you slowly." Mickie could find happiness in the fact that someone else understood but even if she did, she was still powerless to stop it. "What will you do?"

"I will fight."

"And if you lose?" This outcome was the most likely but the Earth Child's mind didn't want to face it right now.

"Then I will die by fate's hands." The atmosphere of April's dining area became stale and dead. When she finished her juice, she hugged April and left to retrieve Alanna for her daily meeting with Sir Shawn. She hoped he'd feed her words of inspiration, give her some kind of idea of what to do to conquer this. He was her last hope.

* * *

"You have to be very quiet when you enter child. Sir Shawn is still slightly ill and he needs peace to heal." Mickie explained, holding Alanna's hand as they approached the cave. Alanna nodded then readjusted the bag Lady Mickie had entrusted her with. After a few moments hesitation, Mickie drew back the cave's leaf covering and guided Alanna inside. A fire dimly lit the space and beside it was Sir Shawn with his hair down, fanned out around his head. Mickie found it odd as she was use to seeing it pulled back. Before they stepped further, a voice echoed through the dwelling.

"Halt. Who have you brought here Mickie? Step into the light with them." Mickie pulled Alanna forward, putting her in the flickering light's path. "Ah. It is the orphan child. Come closer." Alanna hurriedly knelt beside the fallen soldier while Mickie chose to remain standing. "Have you brought the remedies?"

"Yes. Alanna, the bag." Alanna took the satchel and presented the bag to Mickie with both hands. Mickie grabbed the bag and emptied it of its contents then began mixing the berries and leaves they'd picked earlier in a small bowl with a tiny mallet.

"What troubles you Earth Child? You seem very upset and unsure." The look in her eyes was enough to give it away. A smirk played at her lips, tugging at the corner of them smoothly.

"It is that easy to see? There is something I'd like to ask your advice on Sir Shawn." Their eyes met before she spread the medicine on a leaf and rubbed it over his already healing wounds.

"It is obvious you are greatly conflicted. Just go on when you are ready." Shawn sighed as the soothing concoction cooled his body's wounds.

"Lady Mickie is leaving Sir. Did she tell you?" Alanna spoke up from her spot near the fire, not so oblivious to the topic at hand.

"Leaving?" Shawn raised an eyebrow, turning towards Mickie as she ducked her head low.

"Yes, leaving. My father has arranged a wedding. The outsiders think I am perfect for a far away prince." The elder made a noise of understanding and pressed for her to go on.

"You are not pleased with this arrangement."

"No." Mickie whispered, staring at his wound. "My heart longs to lead the Nahijimo people. I do not know this man. I do not know those people."

"And you do not like what is unfamiliar to you. You cannot adapt to or even accept change. It is a virtue you must learn." He paused himself, taking the chance to look at her worried expression. "Look me in my eyes Mickie." She followed his request and shifted to meet his stare. "This is a challenge that you must accept. I do not foresee you failing to meet anyone's expectations."

"There is no way I can escape this? No way to fight this invasion?" Shawn shook his head, pulling himself up to rest on his forearms.

"I do not see it that way. It can be a learning experience for you. I am sorry if it is not what you dream for yourself."

"What about being chief? What have I been training for? Is it all for naught?" Mickie wept, startling Alanna slightly.

"Lady Mickie?" mumbled, tugging on her dress. Mickie turned to her with a frantic look behind her eyes. The worried blue gray pair that stared back at her own brown orbs calmed her but before she could apologize, Shawn spoke for her.

"She did not mean to alarm you, child. She is merely frustrated with her conditions." Shawn clarified, patting Alanna's hair gently.

"Who will tend to you now, Sir?" Mickie questioned, gathering the items she brought and placed them back in her bag. He smirked at her and waved a hand over his body.

"I think I am capable of taking care of myself, if Miss Alanna would be kind enough to keep me company in your absence." Shawn glanced at the little girl and smiled. "Would you be willing to do that for me?" Alanna gasped and clapped excitedly.

"Yes Sir Shawn! I will not let you down!"

"I trust you, young one. Get her home now Mickie. You should get to your mother as well." Mickie hung the bag over her shoulder before picking up Alanna to carry her back home. "If you are to be sent away, request that a tribe festival be held in your honor so that you may have your final goodbyes. I will be in attendance. I will arrange for Lady April to bring the orphan to me on a daily basis or so." Mickie nodded shortly, turning to leave the cave. "You look so much better when you smile Lady. They only want what is best for you. You will see. Things will work out." She thought over his words again when she reached her hut and found the outsider's wagon stationed outside.

"I really can't escape this, can I?" she asked herself with a shake of her head. When she brushed past the leaf door, all heads turned to greet her. There were three unfamiliar males at the table along with the two she'd met before and her parents. Everyone involved was there.

"Welcome home Mickie! Back so late?" her mother asked setting down a clay based platter filled with food.

"I went to see April to…inform her of the…the…arrangements. After that, I picked up the orphan Alanna and went to tend to Sir Shawn's wounds." She removed her satchel and sat it on a small table. She paused and locked eyes with her father, answering a question she knew would come. "He is doing much better and is able to move on his own. It is a relief. Many believed he was stricken immobile after the incident during the great battle but he is fine, thankfully. Who are these men?" Mickie gestured to the unfamiliar men at the table though she knew well who they were.

"I apologize for not speaking sooner Miss Mickie. I am Daniel. I am the peacekeeper among my group." Daniel stood offering a smile to the unwelcoming woman-girl. Her face did not change. She merely moved on to the man sitting across from him.

"And you?" she interrogated with a tilt of the head. He stood with a smug look plastered across his face.

"Michael. Mike, actually. I am the great one of the group. I keep these pansies from being too boring." His words were met with noises and statements of rejection to his accusations and self-given title. They were ignored by Michael as he took his seat again. Mickie's expression remained cold and distant while her eyes traveled to the final unknown face. She only raised an eyebrow when their sights met but he would not budge.

"Get ahup child. Do nah beh rude!" Drew growled before glancing to her briefly. "I will take this moment tah intraduce mahself since ah could nah before when yah were busy being sew stern. Mah name is Drew McIntyre an' yewh alreadeh know wha' I dew." With an ever firm nod, she turned back to the obstinate boy from moments ago.

"I am Prince Cody Rhodes and I hail from the castle known as Runnelstone. I am also known as the most Dashing Prince, excuse me, soon to be King of all time." All of the outsiders rolled their eyes at this, forcing a smirk from Mickie.

"Is that a self proclaimed title or are you so delusional that you actually believe people call you that?" Mike barked laughter while John chuckled behind his grin. Daniel bit back a laughing fit and Drew laughed breathlessly. Chief Hemsley, however, was terribly displeased.

"Mickie, I believe that is enough." It wasn't hard to tell where her tone came from when he spoke in such a manner. The usual light and merry chief grumbled about how she knew better and was never this rude. But she pressed on and pointed to the now sour faced child of a prince.

"He is egotistical and unbelievably superficial. There is nothing desirable about him and I refuse to accept him as my husband."

"Well then I guess it is your lucky day, Princess. He is not who we have matched you with." Mike replied sarcastically before shoving a hearty helping of meat into his mouth.

"Your prince…is still at home, your soon to be new home." John spoke slowly, his hands intertwining as he spoke. "We must take you to him and Prince Cody to his younger sister."

"So that is it? You have decided?" the worst had come for Mickie when John moved his head to confirm but she was careful of not letting the despair break across her face but John already caught it flash through her eyes. He hated to say her warned her. She lowered her stare to the floor, sighing uncomfortably while her body trembled. "Fine, I only have one request. The night before I leave, I would like a festival honoring the decision and myself. I will use it to bid my home farewell."

"I will make it so! Thank you for accepting this great blessing young one. You will not be disappointed and your crew will not regret your choice John Cena of the outsiders." The chief moved to embrace his daughter and while she did not return it, she did accept it.

"_Did I truly have a choice?_" a rhetorical question asked only in her mind. Yes, her father was more than pleased with her change of heart and even made a toast to his daughter and her new future. But the wedding arrangers' leader was more than suspicious, with every right to be so.


End file.
